


Underwater...

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions Raeken family, Merman Theo Raeken, Top Theo Raeken, Virgin Liam Dunbar, Virgin Theo Raeken, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Theo hasn't told anyone this before; but when ever he touches water he grows a tail. Yes you heard right, Theo Raeken is a Merman.One night he sneaks out to the lake hidden behind the Dunbar-Geyer house, but what he didn't know was that Liam had followed him, thinking that Theo might be in danger.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Underwater...

Theo doubled checked the Dunbar-Geyer house to make sure everyone was asleep before he dashed downstairs and towards the back door, making a beeline to the lake that was hidden behind their house. At this time of night it was guaranteed that no one would be passing by; so he headed to the secluded small lake that was hidden by bushes and trees. He was practically already half undressed by the time he got there, he quickly took off his pants and underwear before steeping into the water, letting out a sigh when his legs shimmered and were replaced by his tail. He sunk under the water, breathing out bubbles; already too far under the water to hear the footsteps coming towards him.

Liam jumped awake when he heard his back door open and close; he focused his hearing, but he didn’t pick up on another heartbeat, but then he realised he couldn’t hear Theo’s. Liam quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his window, which had a perfect view of his backyard. He go there just in time to see Theo run across his backyard and into the forest that connected to his backyard.

For a second, Liam thought about returning back to bed and just ask Theo in the morning why he was out, but the thought of the Chimera being out there alone and in possible danger made his wolf go crazy. Even though the McCall-Hale pack defeated the hunters accouple of weeks ago but that didn’t mean they still weren’t out there. With that in thought, he quickly slipped on a jumper and shoes before running downstairs and into his backyard.

He was only few feet away from the lake when he started calling out Theo name, when he didn’t get a reply, he started to get worried. He wasn’t that far behind Theo, so the older boy should have heard him, especially with his Chimera hearing. Liam was about to call out again when he tripped over a log; turning on his phones flashlight; he found Theo’s clothes thrown over top, which confused the younger boy.

Theo didn’t like many things about his creatures inherence, to be honest he completely forgot about it; until he had his eighteen birthday and suddenly, he was growing a tail whenever he had a shower. His mother always told him that it was highly unlikely that he would become a merman; because it always seemed to skip the gene in Raeken men and skip to Raeken woman; I guess he was just lucky.

The only thing he likes about being a merman so far; was the ability to breath underwater. He sat at the bottom of the lake and watched as the moons light flickered on the surface, enjoying the peace and quiet, he was about to resurface when heard his name being called out by a familiar voice and quickly ducked back down to the bottom and into the corner; trying to hide himself as best as he could. Theo hoped Liam would give up soon and leave, he counted himself lucky that his tale was almost a midnight green; the same colour of the water, he just hoped Liam wouldn’t be smart enough to use his wolf eyes.

If he didn’t find Theo’s clothes, Liam would have thought that no one was out here, But Liam’s wolf could feel their anchors presence. He looked around trying to pick up Theo’s familiar heartbeat, he could hear it, but it was faint and quiet, which sent his wolf into panic. He was about make a run for it, trying to see if he could pick up Theo’s scent of heart beat further into the woods, but when he moved closer to the lake, he could hear Theo’s heartbeat get stronger.

He stood there for a few minutes; waiting to see if Theo would come back up, but he didn’t. Once it hit the five minute mark Liam started to panic, they might’ve been supernatural but they couldn’t last that long underwater without coming up for breath, with that in mind Liam quickly stripped down leaving him in his jeans before he dived under the water.

Theo groaned when he realised that Liam wasn’t leaving anytime soon; god he hated how stubborn the beta was sometimes. He waited a few minutes, waiting to see if Liam was going to leave, he cursed his luck when noticed that Liam had started to undress. Theo was filled with dread once he realised that the younger boy was coming in, this isn’t how he imagined telling his new housemate that he could now grow a tail.

Liam couldn’t see a thing; other than a vaguely human shaped shadow sitting at the bottom of the lake, as he swam closer, he soon realised that the shadow didn’t have legs, but instead was replaced with a tail. He remembers Deaton telling him about merman before, but the Veterinarian had told him they were mostly extinct and lived along the coast lines; Beacon Hills was close to the beach, but they weren’t that close, especially for a merman. From what Liam’s read they thrived in water and could be dangerous.

Liam flashed his eyes; to see if he could get a better view, he jumped back in shock; well as much as he could in water, when Theo’s face came into view. As his oxygen supply depleted, he didn’t want to leave Theo but he desperately needed air, once he reached the top he was breaking the surface with a loud gasp “what—how is- fuck” At this point it was clear to Theo that Liam wasn’t going to be able to form a sentence for a while.

Theo watched as Liam seemed to remember that he couldn’t breathe underwater; he was hesitant but he followed the young beta to the surface “Liam” Theo replied playing with his fingers under the water; trying not to show the younger boy; how much he was affected by the whole situation “Is there a reason why you decided to follow me out in the woods, in the middle of the night” he made sure to keep his distance from Liam’s kicking legs as he trod the water, his tail gently moving back and forth to keep him roughly at the same level “you did see me sneak out, that usually means I want to be alone” Theo tried to keep his tone from being too icy, he did intend to ask Liam the favour of keeping his tail secret, so he ought not to make Liam angry.

Liam’s hair was plastered to his forehead, so he pushed it back; whipping his face’ half expecting that Theo might disappear and it was all a trick on his mind, but to no such luck; Theo still had a tail “fuck, I think I’m going crazy” Liam mumbled as he sawm closer to the edge so he could keep himself up “I couldn’t hear you heart beat when I woke up, but I saw you run into the woods; I just wanted to make sure that you where okay and that hunters wouldn’t hurt you” Liam continued, trying to fight the blush he could feel spreading across his body. He’s ever been this open to Theo before, especially not about how much he cared about the Chimera.

“But that’s not the point, you have a fucking tail, you’re a merperson?” Liam exclaimed; finally remembering why he nearly had a heart attack underwater.

Theo was pleasantly shocked to hear that the other boy cared about his wellbeing, he knew he and Liam had started getting closer; there were defiantly lot less broken noses these days, he just didn’t realise Liam cared that much about him.

“Yes I’m a merperson, but that still doesn’t explain why you jumped in the water, you couldn’t have seen me from where I was sitting” Theo questioned, trying to hide his smile when he saw Liam flush bright red “I panicked, I was calling out your name and you didn’t call back but then I found your clothes and thought you might have shifted but I could still hear your heart beat, but it was faint but the closer I got to the lake the stronger i could hear it, I waited a few minutes but when you didn’t come up, I panicked and jumped in” Liam rambled; as he waved his arms around; like he was trying to show how scared he was at thought that something might have happened to Theo.

“How very noble of you baby wolf” Theo was pleased that it didn’t come out sarcastically, he was being genuine. He probley wouldn’t have tried to save anyone, though deep down he knew that was lie; he would give his life for Liam, hell he nearly has on a few occasions. “But as you can see, I am in no need to be rescued, so you seem to have taken a dip for no reason” He couldn’t pretend that the view of Liam shirtless wasn’t unpleasant, especially in this light. The moon seemed to make Liam’s skin glow; he was absolutely gorgeous, god he’s become a sap since he got back from hell.

That half-smile, for some reason had Liam’s heart racing. After Hayden, he realised that he wasn’t quite into girls as he thought he’d been, and Mason had so helpfully given him insight that perhaps his latest obsession on Theo meant that he had a crush on the older boy. In this place, his traitorous mind had him thinking that he may not like the boy, but instead, he may be in love with him “do you mind if I join you, I haven’t swam in hear since I was a child” Liam asked, looking around the area like he was reminiscing. He remembered when he was around nine, it had to have been the hottest summer in California in years; his mother suggested that her and Liam come out here for a swim; it was also the first day his mother introduced him to his stepdad.

Theo raised his eyebrows at the statement and felt his cheeks heat up at the suggestion of sharing the water with Liam. He was glad the other boy turned around, both so he couldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks and it also gave him a very nice view of the others strong back. The jeans clinging to his arse was also much appreciated. Before he really knew what, he was doing; Theo spoke “I don’t mind” it sounded more like a question, even to his own ears, but he couldn’t take it back know. Perhaps they could make some sort of agreement and Liam would keep his secret.

Having sat on the edge of the lake with his back to Theo, Liam heard him reply, and turned around slowly “thank you” Liam replied and if his cheeks where flushed, well he would blame it on the hot water. He stood completely and, with this back to the green-eyed boy, slide his jeans and underwear off, taking a moment to breath. Right. He’d be naked, in the water with the boy he loved, who happened to be half and naked and growing a tail. It sent heat to his gut. He supposed showing his arse was better than this whole front, so he quickly dipped back into the water.

Theo felt his face heat further and resisted the urge to duck back down into the water and sit at the bottom so he could avoid Liam entirely. Instead he coughed slightly and nodded, before realising that the younger boy couldn’t see him “yeah, your welcome” Theo mouth went dry and Liam almost immediately began undressing and he forgot to even pretend he wasn’t staring at Liam’s naked arse. By the time Liam joined him in the water again; his face was bright red and ears where hot, he hoped that he could blame it on the heat and not the fact that he’d been almost drooling over Liam Dunbar’s naked arse.

The good thing about the colour of the water was that their lower bodies where obscured a little. Not completely, in the sense that he could make out that Theo had not legs and--- well, he didn’t want to think about how he looked, or what the other might see. He found that he didn’t mind the other boy looking; it actually made him feel empowering. Clearing his throat, Liam decide he could be the bigger person here and offer and olive branch “you don’t have to worry T, I won’t tell the pack, you don’t have anything to worry about” He offered, eyes catching the pretty shimmer of scales down Theo’s torso, and--- fuck he was hot, Jesus.

Theo sat as low in the water as possible, not embarrassed by his nude state due to the scales covering his lower half but did his best not to glance at Liam’s naked body only a few feet away from him. It was proving to be quite difficult and he allowed himself one quick look before the other boy was speaking “thank you Li, that mean a lot to me” he breathed out a quick sigh of relief, the weight of leaving his shoulder.

Sitting low in the water, Liam thought Theo’s new creature inheritance was well deserved; the moonlight coming in through the window gave his hair and skin a beautiful shine; an aura that compelled people to feel drawn to him. He looked away before he did something stupid “I know we don’t have the best history T, but you should know that I would do anything to protect you, even if it means lying to my pack” Liam answer shocked Theo to the core, to be honest it shocked Liam to “you should know I would do anything for you to Liam; I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but I was scared of what you might think of me” Theo answered truthful, he thought if Liam was going to be truthful; it was about time he was too.

“Can I ask about it” Liam questioned gesturing to the older boys tail “yeah, of course” Theo answered hesitantly, he hated talking about his family but he trusted Liam enough to keep this to himself and not to be judged for it as well “I’ve read a few books that Deaton has given to me about merpeople, what side of the family did you inherit the gene from” Liam asked; slightly hesitant, he knew how much of a sore topic Theo’s family was; Stiles made that mistake when he tried asking about Tara and ended up with a broken wrist.

Theo was shocked but pleasantly surprised to find out that Liam had some knowledge about merpeople “my mother carried the gene but she turned my father, it was highly unlikely that I would become one; it always seemed to skip the males in my mother’s family; I guess I was just lucky” with replied with a soft chuckle “why didn’t you tell me or the pack about you being a merman, we wouldn’t have judged you” Liam asked softly, he thinks he knows the answer; he just wants to hear Theo say it.

“If you read about merpeople than you know about our powers, I didn’t want the pack knowing what I could do; I didn’t want to give them another reason to send me back to hell” Theo sighed, when he was younger and first found out about merpeople; he thought it was absolutely amazing; especially the ability to control men with the simple power of your voice, but the older he got, the sooner he realised that sort of power would be to corruptive; especially in his hands. He’s seen his mother use it on men before and it always ended in disaster.

“I trust you Theo, and I want you to know that if some chance they do find out. I will never let them send you back” Liam answered, feeling the guilt build in his chest. He hated what he and the pack had done to Theo, they should’ve have tried harder to help the older boy, but they were to blinded by their hatred and sent him to hell. The pack still don’t understand how much he suffered down there, there not there when Liam has to comfit the boy at three-am in the morning because he had another nightmare about his sister ripping out his heart.

“Thank you Li; I trust you too” the other boy replied ducking his head so Liam couldn’t see his cheeks burn or the tears welling in his eyes “I know some families are different, and it can be different for everyone else; but what age did you first transform” Liam asked with a soft smile, but he also frowned at the thought of Theo possible going through his whole transformation alone.

“Usually you turn around sixteen or fifteen; but I didn’t, I think it had something to do with all the drugs the Dread Doctors pumped into me, I turned on my eighteenth birthday; I had a shower and suddenly I was growing a tail” Theo couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought about the first time he shifted; he wasn’t living in the Dunbar-Geyer house yet. He was showering in the school locker rooms when he first turned; he was so scared that someone might walk in; especially with him screaming bloody murder.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone T” Liam mumbled as he slowly moved closer to the other boy; refusing to meet his eyes as he chewed on the bottom of his lip. Theo glanced down and quickly back up as Liam approached, again noticing his toned stomach and arms, he glanced up thinking Liam might kiss him but instead he was meet with a face full of water “hey” he protested, wiping the water off his with the back of his hand; glaring at the other boy “sorry” Liam giggled with a bright smile; he clearly wasn’t sorry “oh, do you really want to challenge a merman to a water fight?” Theo grinned and swam away a little, bringing his tail out of the water and slamming back down quickly, causing a huge splash, and covering Liam in water.

“Okay I admit ; I didn’t think it through” Liam spluttered as he started coughing up the water he swallowed when Theo splashed him “you tail is very beautiful T” Liam mumbled as his eyes followed Theo’s tail, it seemed to shin under the moonlight, especially when it moved with the water, it look like it shimmed.

Theo smiled at the compliment and titled his head slightly as Liam hand moved down his neck, sighing softly at the pleasant touch and leaning closer “I’m glad you like it” he found that he was pleased that Liam liked how he looked, he been self-conscious about his tail since his inherence had kicked in, but hearing that Liam like it made him feel much better. Without really meaning to, Theo moved closer and had all but pinned Liam against the edge of the lake, bracketing him in his arms. Even in the water Theo was still taller, as he looked down into Liam baby blue eyes; he couldn’t help but lean a little closer “Liam…” he murmured, moving one hand up to cradle the back of the younger boys head; threading his fingers into his soaked hair “can I…?” he licked his lips “can I kiss you?”

Despite the lake being so large, Liam didn’t mind at all how little space there was between them, his body reacting positively. He allowed Theo to push hm back against the edge, heart racing a mile per second. Images of shameful, wet dreams in his bedroom can flooding back, and the man in front of him stared in all of them. His skin was tingling, and he melted into Theo’s touch, back arching up a little as he was held “yes” he murmured breathlessly, hands coming up to Theo’s shoulders. “please Theo…” and he didn’t wait for an answer; Liam just closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Theo’s with a sigh.

Theo wasn’t sure what he would have done if Liam said no, but he didn’t have time to think of a way to apologise before Liam’s lips were against his own and before even considering what he was doing he pressed Liam firmer against the edge and kissed him hungrily. He’d been dreaming of kissing Liam since he had returned from hell, but he could have imagined how right it felt to have the other boy in his arms. He hummed into the kiss, nipping at Liam’s bottom lip, and lightly scratching his scalp with his slightly pointed nails.

The kiss sent Liam’s mind reeling. He shivered and even moaned gently against Theo’s lips, doing his very best to kiss the green-eyed boys neck. He’d dreamt of this and knew Mason had been very right. Kissing Theo felt amazing, it felt right, and Liam never wanted to stop. The slight bite on his lip and the sensation of pointy nails in his scalp made him shiver visibly and let out a heavier, shaky sigh, arms moving around Theo’s neck. "fuck, Theo, ah-" He murmured between kisses, breathless but intent on making their exchange deeper.

Theo felt another tingle down his spine as Liam moaned and said his name and slide his free hand down his back to grip Liam’s arse and pull him flush up against himself “baby… Li” he replied, breathing hard and as he tried to deepen the kiss and keep Liam pinned against the edge of the lake so he didn’t slip under the water. “God your beautiful” He murmured against Liam’s mouth, breathless but intent on making their exchange deeper.

Liam quickly noticed Theo’s nails were pointy, and the way they felt going down his back and gripping his arse pulled a startled moan from him, the pleasure going straight to his crotch where his cock was half-hard already. He wasn't even embarrassed. The friction with Theo’s scaled body was rough but absolutely heady, and the whispered praise against his very sensitive throat had him sobbing out another moan. "Fuck, Theo, please... Say my name, please," He begged, legs parting in the water to wrap around Theo’s tail firmly, thick thighs parted completely around him.

Theo bit down lightly on Liam’s throat, then sucked a mark onto his tanned skin. "Fuck." He could feel Liam's hardening cock against his scales, and it felt incredible. He trailed his way back up Liam's neck so he could nip at his ear. "Liam..." He bit the lobe lightly and returned to Liam's mouth to kiss him hard. "I want you." Theo wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything with Liam in this form, he'd never tried, but he didn't want to waste time trying to find out. "Let's..." sucked on Liam's full bottom lip. “Let’s get out of the water..."

That light bite gave Liam Goosebumps, eyes rolling back, and fluttering closed at that, mouth open in a silent moan. This was heady and rushed and felt dirty, but Liam didn't want to stop. Hearing his name whispered in his ear, off Theo’s sinful tongue had him harden completely. "Wan' you too," He murmured against the other boy's lips. Theo was kissing him hungrily, leaving barely any air. His lip being sucked had him whining, but the prospect of more was too good to pass up. "Please... Want more," Liam murmured in a husky voice, a hand running down Theo’s chest to touch him a bit. He let his legs fall back down, and pulled back, heaving himself up onto the edge of the lake, nearly siting in the dirt.

Theo nodded in response and helped Liam lift himself out of the lake, following suit and lifting himself out of the water. The moment his tail was free of the water it began to change back until he was able to stand on admittedly wobbly legs. "Liam." He quickly led Liam over to the stack of clean towels and laid a couple on the floor for something warm and soft to lie on, then sat down and held his hand out. "C'mere." He was already hard from their actions in the lake, but finally being able to get a good look at Liam as he stood there naked in all his glory made Theo's cock throb.

And-- Okay, Liam had been able to see most of Theo's chest while they played and as they kissed, but after wiping the water away from his eyes, nothing would've prepared him for the sight that was Theo Raeken standing naked, cock hard and thick between his legs. His own throbbed, too, and he followed him easily to the towels. Taking Theo's hand, Liam went down, straddling the boy's lap. This skin on skin contact had him biting his lower lip. He was /so/ aroused. "You're such a good kisser, Theo," He murmured, hands running up and down his partner's torso shamelessly as he leaned back in for a kiss. Even like this Theo managed to be a little taller than Liam.

Theo helped Liam settle in his lap and groaned at the feeling of warm, damp skin against his hard cock. "Mmh…" He replied, shifting to pull Liam as close as possible. "You're pretty good yourself, Liam." He eagerly returned the kiss and slid his hands down to cup Liam's arse, encouraging him to rock in his lap to create some friction. He moaned into their kiss at the feeling and wondered why they hadn't done it sooner. "Jesus, fuck, Liam..." He moved a hand around to wrap it around Liam's cock and began to stroke him slowly.

This close, every inch of Theo's skin was warm, and Liam was just eager to touch, explore, and snog this man senseless. When his arse was cupped, he let out a shaky sigh, starting to rock his hips slowly, sensually, almost as if he were riding Theo. He could definitely spend hours doing just this. "Theo... Could... Ah—God, fuck me! Ahhh..." Liam had started talking, wanting to make a comment on how he was feeling, when Theo's hand wrapped around his cock and a truly lewd moan left his lips, breaking the kiss. His words had been entirely spontaneous. He moved his hands to Theo's upper back and digged his nails into the skin there, moving his hips to fuck up into the boys fist. "You... Don't tease, please..." He asked between kisses.

The sounds Liam made were music to Theo's ears and he rocked his hips and moved his hand in time with Liam's rolling movements. "What was that, Liam?" He asked, sucking a love bite onto the side of his neck, and moving up to nip at his earlobe again. "You want me to fuck you?" Honestly, he'd like nothing more than to do that immediately, but there was something about hearing Liam beg him for it that thrilled him. "Tell me what you want, baby"

This already was more satisfying and thrilling than any other sexual encounter he'd ever had. Theo's voice was husky and low, and he could not take how hot he sounded with the love bite sucked on his neck. He shivered at the thought of being covered in marks. That question in his ear had him shivering, embarrassed but not willing to stop. He wanted it. God, so badly. He'd only sucked some guys off in rushed moments, experimented with fingers, but the idea of Theo's cock in him... He wanted it. "I-- Please fuck me, T," He murmured in Theo's ear, completely blushing down to his chest but to horny to deny it or not beg out of pride. "Wan' it so much, fuck…”

Theo hummed in response, smiling at how Liam begged him. "Since you asked so nicely." He quickly flipped their positions, laying Liam down on the towel and positioning himself between his spread thighs. He quickly spat into his hand; and coated his fingers in his saliva. He was glad he'd done some self-investigation about this, he didn't want to hurt Liam, so he bent forward to suck Liam's flushed cock into his mouth as he pressed a slick finger against his entrance.

Having Theo being so dominant and sure in this situation was a huge turn on for Liam, who always had to deal and take charge of everything. It was nice for a change, so he laid on his back easily, spreading his legs for his lover. He was trembling from nerves and arousal. Propping himself up on his forearms, he almost immediately went back down, back arching as he let out a loud, loud moan. "fuck, Theo! Y-your mouth..." He was so hard he was sure he was dripping inside Theo's mouth, and the slick finger teasing him made his legs twitch.

Theo hummed around Liam's thick cock in response, getting him used to one finger before he inserted the second and began gently spreading them. When he felt Liam relax enough, he curled his fingers to search for his prostate. "baby, you're so tight." Theo murmured when he'd pulled his mouth away to catch his breath, pressing kisses and bites to Liam's inner thighs before taking him back into his mouth. When he felt Liam was ready, he inserted a third finger and continued to gently stretch him and brush against his prostate.

Liam wanted to sit up and get on his knees for Theo, but he was way too aroused to think straight. With two fingers he shuddered, the burn of the stretch quickly fading into pleasure again. "I-- I've never... With another man, so..." He managed to say, bringing an arm up to hide his face as Theo pressed bites on his legs. With the third finger he winced, but the warm mouth on his cock had him whining out a moan, the bite of pain making everything headier.

Theo blinked in response to that, pausing briefly in his motions before resuming them. "I...I haven't either." He admitted, almost glad that they were on the same page. When he finally felt that Liam was stretched enough that he wouldn't hurt him, he withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock up. "Are you ready, Liam?" He asked, pressing up against his slick, stretched entrance and waiting for the go ahead before pressing in.

Oh. Liam didn't know why, but Theo admitting he'd never done this before either put him at ease. Being each other's first seemed significant, in some way. Trying to breathe in deeply to calm down, Liam brought his arms up around Theo's neck, nodding. "Yeah... I'm ready, Theo," He murmured, bringing the man down to kiss him.

"Relax, I'm going to go slow." Theo bent to return the kiss and very slowly began to press inside Liam. He tried to go as slowly as possible to avoid hurting him, but it was hard to restrain himself when he was hot and wet and so tight inside. "Fuck. You ok?" He asked, as he bottomed out, panting a little at the effort to hold himself still. "You feel so good Li."

As Theo pushed inside, Liam did his best to relax, breaking the kiss to pant hotly against the man's lips. Fuck. It was... incredible. It hurt, but the burning stretch was pleasurable, and once Theo had bottomed out, he let out a low moan. " 'm okay... Fuck, you-- your cock is so big, Theo..." He murmured, panting gently. He took some moments to get used to being so stretched, just breathing and caressing Theo's back and sides, but he already knew he'd become addicted to this. "You can... go now, mhm..."

Theo pressed soft kisses all over Liam's face and neck as he adjusted to being filled and waited for permission before withdrawing and sliding back in again slowly. They had all the time in the world to have hasty sex and Theo was more bothered about making Liam feel good than getting his rocks off. "Liam." He breathed as he began to set a pace, moving a hand to hold one of Liam's and interlacing their fingers. "Ah...I've wanted you since…" He pressed his face into Liam's shoulder and sucked a mark there. "- I got back from hell"

And Liam could feel the care, the patience Theo was having with him. The kisses were soft, almost affectionate, and that more than anything had him shivering. It was everything he'd always wanted from the green-eyed boy, really. The first slow thrust had him squirming, letting out a soft moan. "Yes, that-- Yes, Theo..." He sighed, lacing his fingers with Theo's, warmth spreading in his chest at the sweet gesture. Relaxing more around Theo's thrusts, he widened his eyes at the confession, somehow not having considered that. "Ah-- Fuck, me too... I’ve wanted you since I first saw you…” He murmured his own confession, free arm coming up to cover his face in embarrassment.

Theo continued the slow pace, enjoying the feeling of being inside Liam. "Re-really?" He looked up in surprise, noticing Lima had covered his face. "You...you don't have to hide from me, baby." He murmured gently, pressing a kiss to Liam's arm where it covered his face. "I want to see your face." He shifted his weight slightly, changing the angle and allowing him to slide a little deeper. "Let me look at you, please?"

This slow rocking felt intimate, letting them become used to each other and to the pleasure they were feeling. Nodding at Theo's question, Liam knew he was blushing, melting completely at the kiss on his arm. This new side of Theo was very welcome, and he wanted to see more. The new angle brushed against his prostate on each thrust and Liam moaned, cock dripping pre-cum on his belly, unable to deny Theo's request. He lowered his arm slowly, letting it fall next to his head.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous...Liam." Theo smiled down at him, bending to catch his lips in a relatively gentle kiss. He let go of Liam's hand to slide his hand down his body and grip his dripping cock. "You feel so amazing." He picked up the pace a little, matching his hand movements to the movement of his hips. Every movement brought him closer to coming but he was determined to make Liam's first time good for him.

"So are you, Theo..." Liam replied, breathless but accepting the gentle kiss all the same. This right here was perfect, and he was so thankful he'd followed Theo out tonight. A moan made him break the kiss, back arching when his cock was gripped. He was being stimulated so much everywhere that he honestly couldn't have lasted much more. Trembling, he held onto Theo's back tightly, body contracting and breath coming quick. "I-- Fuck, Theo, I'm coming!" He moaned, body locking and back arching as he came, ropes of cum shooting over his abs and chest. "A-Ahh, don't stop, please...."

Theo smiled gently at the compliment and continued to press kisses to any and every part of Liam that he could reach, still stroking in time with his thrusts as he started to move a little faster. "Fuck, Liam, that was so hot." Theo murmured as he fucked Liam through his orgasm, chasing his own. Liam's contracting walls gripped him tightly and with only a few more thrusts he was following Liam over the edge. "Li-Liam..." He breathed, hips stuttering as he buried himself inside the other and came. With a groan he dropped down to rest his weight on Liam and tried to regain control of his breathing.

Even if the pleasure washed over him and was beginning to be too much, Liam didn't want Theo to stop, wanting to see him fall and come inside him because of him. He shivered and moaned, and moaned a little louder when Theo finally came, filling him completely with his come. Panting, he relaxed, caressing Theo's body gently, affectionately as they both came down. "That... Fuck, we should've... done that sooner," Liam murmured, chuckling.

Theo didn't want to move for the next hour at least, but he forced himself to withdraw from Liam gently and rolled off him to lie beside him. "You can say that again." He laughed, pulling Liam into his arms, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I find I'm quite glad you followed me to the woods tonight, Liam."

Theo pulling out had Liam shivering, joining the other in his laughter. He easily rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Theo's torso, nuzzling the now dry skin. "Mhm, me too. I found a merman and... a very special someone," He murmured, not willing to lift his head from the cheesy words he's just said.

Theo rolled his eyes at the sappy words, but secretly he was quite pleased about it. "You're a big softie really, aren't you?" He teased, tickling Liam's ribs slightly in an effort to make him look up. "I think you're pretty special too, Lian." He replied softly caressing the other boys cheek. As nice as lying on a towel in the prefect's bathroom was, Theo was starting to feel a little sticky and gross and wanted to be in a bed. "Should we rinse off and sneak back to the house?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," Liam replied, laughing a little with the tickling and looking up at the other. His grin softened into a small smile at Theo's words, and he felt like the moment was perfect, really. "Only if you come back to my room. I don’t want to be alone tonight” He countered, sitting up. His spunk was sticky on his chest, and he wrinkled his nose. Standing, his legs were wobbly, and he laughed. "You made my legs tremble..."

Theo laughed and tickled Liam a little more, enjoying his carefree laughter and returning the soft smile. "That's a deal." Theo honestly hoped Liam would offer to share a bed, he didn’t think he could return to his own alone tonight. He sat up alongside Liam and didn't even attempt to stand. "Well, what can I say?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then shuffled along the floor so he could slide back into the lake.

“I forgot ask early, but how do you shower if every time you touch the water you grow a tail” Liam questioned as he walked over to the lake, lowering himself into the water again. He could already feel his muscles relaxing in the relatively warm water “not really? I mean I can go into water without changing. I can shower if I’m quick but usually being submerged triggers my tail” at the beginning it bothered him and he didn’t have the best of control of his new abilities but it doesn’t bother him as much anymore “my eighteenth was the only time I transformed in the shower, I didn’t have control back then and it was all new to me”

“You know it kind of makes sense to me, you being a merman; you’ve always been so… beautiful? Like, hypnotizing?” He tried to explain with a soft smile. Theo flushed at the compliment and sunk deeper into the water “thank you” Theo stuttered, cursing himself for being so shy. He and Liam had just made love less than five minutes ago; why was he so shy all of the sudden.

“When you said, your mother turned your father; what did you mean by that” Liam asked curious; he didn’t think merpeople could change other people, he read it was genetic “only a few families processed the power; like mine, but I can change someone into a merman” Theo confessed as he thought back to what his mother told him when he was younger “how do you get turned” Liam asked curious, Theo didn’t seem to have teeth so it couldn’t be turned like a werewolf; but he did have sharp nails; maybe it might be scratch.

“You drink from the tail of a merperson under the full moon and then I drown you and you come back as a merperson” Theo replied; he was only young when his mum first turned their father, but he remembered his father trashing around under the water trying to break free of his wife’s hold “would you turn me, if I wanted to” Liam asked hesitantly refusing to meet Theo’s eyes “do you want me to turn you” Theo really wasn’t opposed to the idea, he was just shocked “I like the idea of being this way with you; to sink to the bottom and forget about everything above” Liam answered as he swam closer to Theo. His answer made the other boy smile; it was one of the reasons why he loves being a merperson, being able to escape from reality and he liked the idea of doing it with Liam even better.

“There is three weeks to the next full moon, if you haven’t changed you mind by then; I’ll turn you. Deal” Theo offered with a soft smile “okay deal” Liam grinned; ear to ear as he placed a chaste kiss on Theo’s lips, he gasped in surprise when he felt Theo’s tail warp around his own legs, but what shocked him was the surprised moan Theo let out and to the looks of it the other boy was shocked that he himself made that sound as well.

“Your scales are sensitive” Liam grins as his hand slide down the boys hips, where skin meet scales, and scratched softly, alternating with soft massages “Mhm…yes…so it seem” Theo gasped when he felt Liam’s other hand come up and flick as his sensitive nipples. The gentle touches had Theo’s skin feel like it was burning, but in the best way "I haven't really done much in the way of investigating this new...part?" He tried to move his body towards Liam's hands, wanting more but not really sure what that was.

"Mhm... Do you want to... investigate?" Liam asked, tentatively leaning forwards to place soft kisses over Theo's chest, both hands on his hips now to tease at the scales there. "I... really want to kiss and explore your body, Theo," He murmured, giving one stiff nipple soft kitten licks. "Fuck, baby, yes." Theo sucked in a breath at the kisses, writhing slightly as Liam's hands explored his scales. "Ah-hah..you can do anything you want to me, Liam. Please." Tingles went down his spine at gentle exploration and he whined softly at the attention.

Having Theo so pliant and needy for his touches had Liam getting aroused again. It'd be much slower this time but exploring was also nice and fun in itself. "Anything? Hah, alright," He replied, pressing a kiss to one stiff nipple before pulling back. Gently, he guided Theo to a shallower part of the Lake where he could sit leaning back against the edge. straddling him again, Liam leaned in to kiss him slowly, lazily, each hand playing with his nipples for now. "These... are so stiff, mhm..."

"Anything." Theo repeated, following Liam to the side of the Lake and back into his arms, pressing as close as he could as they kissed and whining softly at the attention. "It's your fault..." He returned any kisses Liam gave him but otherwise pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. As much as he enjoyed Liam's soft touches, he wanted to explore Liam's body too, so he slid his hands over Liam's chest and sides, gently scratching with his nails.

"Not like you don't like it, hm..." Liam replied, trying to not get distracted by Theo's pointy nails. Breaking the kiss he made a trail of wet kisses down to the older boys chest, sucking a deep hickey of his own near a patch of pretty scales on the man's shoulder. Then he continued, quickly taking a nipple into his mouth to suck. His hands wandered down, beyond Theo's hips, and openly felt the scales, mapping out the shape of his body.

"Never said I didn’t..." Theo had to remember to be careful with his newly pointed nails, not wanting to hurt Liam. He moaned quietly at the hickey near his scales and reached out to grip Liam's hair as he sucked on a nipple. "Ah..that..mm..." He hadn't realised being in the water would make him so sensitive, but he was rapidly discovering that was the case. Everything Liam did felt amazing and Theo was certain he was going to become a pile of goo.

Theo's sounds, Liam found, were quieter but no less arousing. He could feel Theo's hesitance to be loud, and he wanted to change that. Pulling back, he kissed the abused nub and switched, giving the other the same treatment. His hands were on Theo's back now, and he scratched from the middle of his back and down to his lower back, the touch turning into a caress over his scales. He repeated this again, and again, since the other boy seemed to react well to scratching.

Theo couldn't really do much more than allow Liam to touch him and hang on for dear life. "Liam." He moaned, trying to pull him up for a kiss. "Please." He wasn't really sure what it was that he was asking for, he just wanted more of whatever Liam was willing to give him. He was certain that if he didn't have his tail right now, he'd be rock hard, and he reached a hand down to grip one of Liam's wrists and press it against his scales at the front. "I need...Liam..." He panted.

Liam went willingly, moving up to kiss Theo back as he was asking for. He was half-hard again, but entirely too focused on his lovely partner to pay attention to his own cock. "What do you need baby, hm? How... how do I touch you?" He asked gently, letting Theo move his hand to his front scales. Tentatively, he started rubbing at that spot, feeling that the scales were a little softer, and like there was some kind of... bump there. "Oh, here? You like it, hm?" He asked against his lips, applying a little more pressure, all while paying attention to know what Theo liked best.

Theo whined into the kiss, pulling Liam's bottom lip between his teeth and being careful not to break the flesh. "I don't...I don't know." He admitted, groaning at the pressure to his front scales. "Ah, fuck, yes." He hadn't realised that dirty talk was a thing he was into, but hearing Liam say things like that whilst he touched him made arousal pool low in his belly. "I need..." He could feel...something moving where Liam's hand was and with a loud moan, he felt his straining cock unsheathe from where it was hidden. "Holy....Liam...mmm..."

Liam swallowed every whine with a kiss, hand not stopping his movements. He noticed how Theo shivered at his dirty talk and made another mental note. He gasped a little when Theo's cock slid out from where he'd been caressing, but seeing it made him shiver. "Fuck, Theo, look at your cock... You're hard and dripping already, love," Liam murmured in his ear, looking down at the pulsing member. He gripped it gently, starting to pump it slowly up and down, while his other hand caressed and teased all along the slit where it had come from.

Theo couldn't do much more than wriggle and moan under Harry's skilful hands and filthy words. "Fuck, Liam...don't-don't stop." He begged, moving a hand down to coax Liam's cock to hardness. Liam's hands felt incredible on his sensitive skin and Theo knew he wouldn't last long like this. "Liam...Babbby..." He gripped the back of Liam's neck with his free hand and all but devoured his mouth, moaning into the kiss and trying, impossibly, to pull him closer.

"I won't, of course not... I love hearing you moan and squirm under me," He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on his jaw, and then moaning in his ear when he coaxed his cock back to hardness. Kissing Theo back, the lip lock was animalistic and quick, and Liam scooted closer to the blond, gripping both cocks with one hand to jerk both of them off. Liam himself was still very sensitive and seeing Theo so needy had him quickly approaching his orgasm. "C'mon, love. Come for me, know you want it..."

"Only you, Liam..." Theo would never show this side of himself to anyone else, wouldn't have ever dreamed of it, but Liam was bringing out all sorts of new things in Theo he didn't know he could feel. "Fuck, that feels so good." He wasn't usually one to be told what to do but when Liam told him to cum, he almost immediately obeyed, arching his back, and covering both their chests with the pearly liquid as he all but screamed Liam's name. He didn't even care if someone heard them. "Holy fuck." He panted, breathing hard and resting his head on Liam's shoulder. "Fuck."

Typically, Liam liked teasing himself more, spending some time in his fantasies and denying himself his orgasm until he was almost desperate with it. However, with Theo looking so sinfully aroused, he couldn't help himself, coming right after the green-eyed boy did with a moan of his own, making more of a mess on his lover's chest. “Fuck... That was so hot, Theo” He murmured gently in his ear, pulling his hand back and rinsing it quickly to pat the back of Theo's head. "Did you like it?" Liam asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it, pressing a kiss to the other boys temple.

Theo couldn't do anything except watch as Liam came, idly noting that they'd gotten themselves dirty again. "Mm..Fuck, yes." He was fairly confident that his tail had turned to jelly, and if they weren't sitting at the edge of the pool he'd have sank to the bottom and just lay there. "I think I died a little." He managed a laugh, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist so he could pull him closer, not really caring that they were sticky. "I...Uh...I didn't know that's how..." He felt his face heat up. "I didn't know that was a thing."

Panting a little, Liam didn't even care that they were dirty again. He would've done it many, many times again if it meant having a dreamy, relaxed Theo under him. "Think I did too, with how sexy you were," He confessed, laughing along with the other boy. He went easily, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, face nestled on his shoulder. "Now we know it's a thing, mhm... Do you think I could suck you off next time? I want to try." Liam felt insatiable, now, though he knew neither of them were up for more that night.

Theo’s blush increased at Liam's words and he hid his face in Liam’s neck, embarrassed and flattered. At the mention of sucking off a residual tingle of arousal slid down his spine, but he was far too tired to act on it. "god, yes. You can do anything you want to me, Liam." He murmured against the skin of Liam's neck, planting a gentle kiss there. He would quite happily do anything and everything Liam wanted to do, especially if it resulted in an incredible orgasm like that one.

“Theo, I don’t expect you to say it back; I just think you should know” Liam said sofltey “I love you Theo and I want this to be more than a onetime thing; I want see that beautiful smile of yours every day, I want to be the only reason why you smile, when I think about forever; it’s not scary when I think about us together, I want a future with you Theo” Liam confessed, slowly letting his tears fall. He hopes that Theo feels the same way, right know Liam would take anything, he doesn’t want Theo to break his heart; he knew he would never be able to heal from that pain; especially from Theo.

“I want that to baby, I want that future with you, I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you Liam” Theo replied; pulling the younger boy in his arms “you love me” Liam sobbed bearing his face in Theo’s chest “Liam’ I’ve loved you since I came back from hell, if I’m being honest; I think I loved you before hell I just never wanted to admit it” Theo confessed; titling Liam head up so he could wipe away the boys tears “never doubt that I don’t love you Liam, I’ll always love you Li; no matter what” he murmured softly; placing a chaste kiss against Liam lips before moving to kiss his forehead.

“I love you Theo Raeken”

“I love you too Liam Dunbar” 

The End- R


End file.
